The IMPROVED Vegetas Virus
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: Ive made it longer just for yall!! Now its improved and twice as funny!!!


The IMPROVED Vegeta's Virus  
  
Authors Note:It took me a long time to think of this...Enjoy!!!  
  
Vegeta woke up and did'nt feel too good.  
  
"Damn I feel horrible." he said to himself.  
  
He looked in the mirror and saw little red dots on himself.He was itchy all   
over.  
  
"What the hell are those things???" Vegeta wondered.  
  
"Veggie-chan,ar-what happened to you???" Bulma asked."Those look like   
chicken pox...but you probably already had it."  
  
"What the hell is chicken pox????I aint no Kami damned chicken." he stated.  
  
"It has nothing to do w/ chickens." she said. "Its a virus that most people  
get once in their life."  
  
"I ain't a damn human either. Im a saiya-jin." Vegeta said getting rather   
annoyed. He went to get a senzu bean...but there werent any.  
  
"What happened to all the senzu beans??" he asked Bulma.  
  
"You used the last one yesterday when you were sparring w/ Goku. Dont even   
ask about the recuperating machine(whatever its called) 'cause its broken.  
You'll have to get better the old-fashioned way." Bulma said.  
  
"Stupid human viruses..." Vegeta mumbled as he was dragged into bed.  
  
"Now you just lay there till you are all better." Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"Whatever woman." he replied.  
  
Vegeta was really itchy all over. Hes trying to find stuff to scratch it w/.  
  
"What could I use???Hmmmm...I got it!!! Ill use Trunks hockey stick!!"  
  
So he ran to find it and he did. He scratched and scratched and scratched   
but it was'nt working.  
  
"O god!! Gotta find something before I go crazy!!" he shouted panicing.  
"What do I do???WHAT DO I DO?!?! Ah-ha!!"  
  
He had found a backscratcher. He used it but pushed down to hard and broke  
it so really started getting mad. Next he tried a brush. It started to work   
but the bristles all broke off. He started rubbing his back on a bedpost but   
it was'nt working. He even tried using a cat's claws...but the cat got away  
and was probably traumatized for life. Bulma finally came in asking what  
was going on.  
  
"Uh...I...am...trying to scratch my itch." he said rather weakly. She put   
him back in bed.  
  
"Dont try to scratch it or itll get worse." she told him like he was 3 years  
old. Of course this annoyed him.  
  
He sat in the bed. His itch was gone but he was bored. If he tried to get   
of the bed Bulma would run up there and put him right back in it.  
  
"Im gonna try to sneak into the gravity room w/ out her noticing." he said  
to himself.  
  
He snuck downstairs w/ out making a sound. Bulma was doing the dishes her   
back turned to the gravity room. He reached for the door knob and almost had   
it...  
  
"Dont even think about it Vegeta." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta winced when he heard her and started cursing in his native language   
quietly and went back upstairs.  
  
Later Vegeta realized what time it was and remembered that he was supposed  
to go sparring w/ Goku. He knew Bulma would'nt let him out the door so he   
decided to fly out the window. He opened it and then an alarm went off.  
Bulma ran upstairs and caught Vegeta in the act.  
  
"You are'nt going anywhere and besides I called Goku and told him you were  
sick so you wont be missing anything." she said."Besides Im sure you   
would'nt wanna ruin your ego by letting anyone see you all in polka dots."  
  
"That womans starting to become an annoying little bitch." he said under his   
breath.  
  
"I heard that." Bulma said back.  
  
Later Goku came to see Vegeta. He went into Vegetas room and said   
  
"Hey Vegeta! I brought you a senzu bean!"  
  
"Give it to me!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed."I cant take it any longer!!!!"  
  
Vegeta ate the senzu and felt much better. He noticed something about Goku..  
.  
  
"Kakkarot,have you gotten chicken pox yet???"  
  
"No..." Goku replied "Why??"  
  
"You have now!!" Vegeta shouted. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut up you baka..." said Goku.  
  
"HEY!!!!THATS MY LINE!!!!!!!!" roared Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta chased after Goku until they finally got hungry.(that didnt take too   
long)  
  
The End  
  
Vegeta:Ok how come Im the one who ends up going through torture the whole   
story?!?!  
  
Prince Vegeta:Because its my story. How many times do I have to tell you   
that. I can always make it worse. Want me to ruin your ego more than I   
already have??? I can do that you know.  
  
Vegeta:Uh...ok...I guess Ill be going now. Bye!!  
  
Prince Vegeta:I love this job... 


End file.
